Season 3 Missing Scenes
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A series of Missing scenes throughout Season 3...
1. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Ever wonder how Prue and Phoebe ended up at the club after Kate made them kids?...Hers my take on that**

**Once Upon a Time…Missing Scene

* * *

**

The small fairy hung in the air as Prue and Phoebe just starred at her in awe. The awe of a child seeing a magic show.

"Pwue."  
"I see her."  
"Cool,"

Thistle watched as the two adult witches took her in. She knew they would be the ones to help her and the rest of the fairies. But she also knew they needed their sister. Only the three sisters together could save her village from the trolls.

"Pwue we need to help her." Phoebe grabbed at her sisters' shirt.  
"I know. But how?"  
"I don' know. Maybe we need Biper."  
"Yeah Biper. She smart she know what to do." Prue looked at Kate. "Kate we gonna get Biper."

Kate wasn't sure what to think. "What about Thistle?"  
"Well."  
"Ohohohoh I know I know. Give me the key to the box. That way the trolls can't get her." Phoebe jumped up and down at her idea.  
"Yeah. Good idea Beebee." Prue turned back to Kate. "Ok Kate we will get Biper and come back here at midnight."  
"Ok. Here take this too. That way we can talk to each other." Kate handed Prue a walkie-talkie.

Prue and Phoebe ran down the street towards the Manor.

"Ok so we get Biper then come back right?"  
"Right and I get to dwive." Phoebe called out as she ran ahead of her sister.  
"Beebee. No. I do." Prue yelled as she ran faster to get to her sister.

Phoebe ran into the Manor and grabbed th keys of fthe hook, but felt the weight of her sister hit her from behind as they fought for the keys.

"Me dwive." Phoebe exclaimed as she held the keys tight to her  
"No you to wittle."  
"So are you."  
"My car."  
"SO. I wanna dwive." Phoebe screamed as she pulled the keys in her hands trying to get them away from Prue.  
"NO. Now let **go**!"  
"**NO!"** Phoebe finally got the keys from Prue and was starting for the door.  
"Beebee give me keys."  
"No." she called back as she ran down the side of the house towards the car. As she reached it though she felt the key leave her hands.  
"No fair, using magic. Biper said you always do that."  
"Do not. "  
"Too."  
"Not."  
"**Too**!" Phoebe tried to grab at the keys but Prue held them just out of her reach  
"Nana nana nana! You can't weach them." Prue then quickly got in the drivers side of her SUV and started the engine. "Come on. We gotta huwwy."  
"I'm telling. That isn't fair." Phoebe grumbled as she got in the other side. "I dwive home." She said as she sulked into the passenger seat.  
"Nah-uh."

"**Pwue look out**!" Phoebe cried out as her sister came awfully close to another car.  
"Ssshhh. I confentwatin'." Prue said as she held the wheel, not really seeing the red light she had just run.  
"**PWUE!"** Phoebe held her hands over her eyes in fear.

* * *

Finally making it to P3, they pulled in the parking lot and parking extremely crooked both sister leaped from the vehicle.

"I get to tell her."  
"Nah-uh."  
"You dwove so do to." Phoebe argued back.  
"I'm older."  
"SO. I'm faster." Phoebe took off to the club yelling for her sister. "**Biiiiiper!"**

"Beebee!" Prue called after her sister but she watched as he slipped through the main door of P3 already.

Phoebe ran up to the bar and pulled herself on her stomach across, looking at Abbey, the bartender, "Where Biper?"  
"Excuse me?" Abbey looked at her bosses sister somewhat confused.  
"Biper. Where she?" Phoebe demanded.  
"If you mean Piper. She isn't here yet."  
"Well dang!" Phoebe pushed herself off the bar and watched as Prue came down the stairs. "She not here."  
"What? Now what we do?"  
"Don't know."

They stood a bit at the bar hoping that their sister would come.

"I bored Pwue."  
"Wanna sing?"  
"**YEAH!"** Phoebe took off to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Ohoho I know. Frere Jacque."  
"Oh and go wound and wound." Prue got excited at her sisters' suggestion.  
"**YEAH!** Otay weady."  
"Yup.  
"Otay. 1-2-3…":

"Frère Jacque, Frère Jacque.  
Dormez-vous? Domay va?"

Prue took the mic from Phoebe. "Its DOOOORRRmEEZZZZ-vous? Not, domay va?"  
"No it not."  
"Is too."  
"Not."  
"Too. Otay let go again."  
"Tay. 1-2-3."

Once again both sisters tried to sing.

"Frère Jacque, Frère Jacque.  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines  
Ding ding dong, Ding ding dong."

Phoebe clapped "Oh let do it again but wound and wound."  
"Yeah."  
"Otay me go first." Phoebe started  
"No me."  
"NO me!" Phoebe stamped her foot to the stage.  
"Don't be a baby."  
"Not a baby."  
"Is too." Prue stuck out her tongue at her sister.  
"Am not."  
"Too.  
"Me not wanna sing wit you."  
"No Beebee, need to wound it."

Phoebe seemed to think a minute. "Me go fiwst?"  
"Otay."  
"Yeah! Otay weady?"  
"Yup."

Phoebe took the mic, "Frère Jacque, Frère Jacque."

As she started the next bit Prue started. "Frère Jacque, Frère Jacque."  
"Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?"  
"Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines"  
"Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?"  
"Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines"  
"Ding ding dong, Ding ding dong."  
"Ding ding dong, Ding ding dong." Prue finished as Phoebe clapped loudly.

"I no wanna do again." Phoebe whined.  
"Yes." Prue said, as she wanted to. "Me go fiwst now."  
"**NO**. Me no do."  
"You a baby."  
"Not a baby."  
"Is too."

Abbey stood at the bar in wonder as to what was wrong with Prue and Phoebe. Maybe they were drunk. She past the word to every one_ NOT_ to serve them no mater what they said or did.

Several of the servers had tried to get them from the stage but it was no use. But as they started into a rendition of you are happy and you know it, she saw her reprieve as Piper walked down the club stairs. Even from the distance between them she knew that Piper was _NOT_ impressed.

---

They hadn't even seen Piper walked down the steps in disgusted and shock. They just had to sing. They didn't care what anyone thought. But somewhere so deep they did care. But for right then it didn't matter all they wanted to do was sing.


	2. Sight Unseen

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

Boredom at work was setting in one day so I thought and thought, and thought some more and came up with this. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Sight UnSeen**

"Phoebe, call Darryl and tell him we caught our stalker." Piper ordered as she then turned her attention to her older sister. "You turn around. And keep your eyes closed." Piper ordered as she guided Prue towards the kitchen sink.

Turning on the cold water to gentle run she then grabbed the attached sink-hose and guided Prue forward. "OK open your eyes and let the cold water wash out what it can."  
"Piper."  
"Prue don't argue with me." She placed a hand on Prue's back and held the nozzle for her sister to take

Phoebe looked on as Piper helped Prue wash what she could of the chemicals that Abby had dunked her face into.

Placing the phone back onto its base she just stood there thinking of what could have happened. There were times she saw her power as a curse, and today was one of them. To see her sister, friend and mother get killed was sometimes more then she could deal with.

"Darryl's on his way." She said quietly still watching Piper and Prue, but she found herself slowly bending down and picking the gun that Abbey had and turned towards her.

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe looking down at Abbey with the gun in her hand. She just held it there with her arm hanging down. She knew Abbey wasn't going to go anywhere with Phoebe standing there. Even without the gun she knew her sister would take care of Abbey if she tried anything.

--- ----

Phoebe had moved Abbey to the front room and waited for Darryl to arrive. She was seething inside. This person, no to her she was no longer a person, a monster was maybe more accurate, this monster had tried to take away her sister.

Darryl ran up the steps to the Manor and opened up the door. "Phoebe?"  
"Living room Darryl." She called back to him though never taking her eyes off Abbey.

Darryl saw the look on the youngest Halliwell's face. He had seen it many times before in his years on the force. Anger at the one person that tried to take someone they loved away.

"I got her from here Phoebe. How's Prue?"  
"Piper is with her now. She is washing out the chemicals from her eyes best she can. I think we'll take her up to the ER to be safe though."  
"Good idea." He pulled Abbey to her feet and read her, her rights as he put the handcuffs around her wrist.

He made his way towards the front door with one hand firmly around Abbeys arm.

"I'm your sister Phoebe. How can you do this to me?" It was the first thing she said since she came to in the kitchen.

Phoebe froze at the words and took a casual step forward towards her, "You will never be close to the sister Prue is to me." Her words like venom, but the bite of the venom was her fast moving fist, as it slammed into her face sending her reeling back into Darryl.

"**Phoebe!** What the _**Hell**_ is wrong with you?" Darryl quickly recovered as he pulled Abbey back to a balance and placed himself between her and Phoebe.

Phoebe glared at her one last time. "Get her out of here Darryl before I do more." She held her gaze towards her enemy as she felt her anger nearly consume her.

Piper was leading Prue through the Manor to the living room having heard Darryl and knew that once Abbey was gone they could take Prue to the hospital. She arrived just in time to see Phoebe launch her fist into Abbeys face and Darryl yell. She let go of Prue and went to her younger sister. Placing an arm around her shoulder she guided her away from the door. "I'll call you later Darryl."  
"Yeah. Thanks Piper."

Prue stood and watched as Phoebe hit Abbey. It was something she herself had done with her powers when her sisters had come into the kitchen. But even with her eyes still foggy she could see her sisters fear.

--- ----

Phoebe sat in the back of Pipers Jeep with Prue just holding on to her hand. There were so many emotions running through her she didn't know which way to even think. She felt Prue gently squeeze her hand in hers almost knowing what she was thinking.

--- ----

Both sisters stood by Prue as the doctor looked at the burn from the chemical solution.

"It isn't to bad Prue. Just keep washing out your eyes every few hours with this solution, maybe get one of your sisters to help. Place a cold clothe on the skin tonight when you get home, and get some rest. You should be good as rain in a few days."  
"Thank you doctor." Prue replied as she slid off the bed. Her sight was much better but she knew her sisters wouldn't let her go on her own just yet.  
"Just doing my job." He was about to leave when Prue spoke up again.  
"Doc. Can you look at Phoebes hand. She hit something hard." Prue looked over at Phoebe knowing she would protest, "Humour me sweetie."

Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed as the doctor looked at her hand.

"Well it's just swollen. Go home and put some ice on it and try not to use it to much." He went to a cabinet and broke an ice pack placing it on her knuckles and then wrapped it in place. "That should help for a few hours."  
"Thanx."

He turned and looked at Piper.  
"I'm ok honest." She smiled as Phoebe stood next to Prue.

* * *

Prue was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her, when she saw Phoebe approach and sit down beside her. Wrapping her arms around her sister she held her close to her. She was scared when she was trying to get away from Abbey. Scared of leaving her sisters scared of never seeing them again.

"How's the hand?" she asked as she gently ran her finger over the top of her sisters injured hand.  
"Sore." Phoebe replied quietly as she turned her hand over and wrapped her fingers around her sisters.

Prue gave her sisters hand a gentle squeeze in her own. "You saw it didn't you?" Prue just looked down where her hand held to Phoebes. She hated her sister having the power to see things they way she did. She couldn't protect her when she saw visions that were hurtful to her. Like now.

Phoebe was following her sisters' gaze and was starring at their hands. The fingers intertwined as they had so many times before.

She didn't say anything and Prue knew the answer with the silence. Using her other arm she wrapped her arms around Phoebe, as if protecting her for that one moment. "I'm sorry baby."  
"She killed you." The tears started. Her fear was getting the best of her.  
"Ssshhh it's ok I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere you hear me." Prue rested her chin on Phoebes shoulder. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Phoebe leaned back into her sisters' embrace. Closing her eyes she pushed away the memory of the premonition and stayed in the arms she felt safest in.

"Phoebe."  
"Yeah."  
"Next time, keep your thumb out and don't hit the jaw."

Phoebe smiled as her sister gave her pointers on what she herself had taught Prue not that long ago.  
"Ok. Teach her to mess with a Halliwell."  
"Yes it will." Prue laughed as she hugged Phoebe tighter. "Yes it will."


	3. Just Harried

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

Just Harried:**

Piper sat on the couch in her office seemingly staring at nothing. She heard her staff coming in to set up for the night, but she made no indication of letting them know she was there. Her whole world had suddenly crashed around her. She thought she would never feel the pain in her heart, as she lost one of the people she held closest to her.

She looked back to that one night when Prue had admitted her love to her and Phoebe when the Demon of Fear had nearly to kill them. She felt then the similarities that her oldest sister held for so many years. Why let someone into your heart only to have him or her torn way from you?

But this was different. This was her own doing. Her decision, not anyone else's.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Every time she got close to someone something happened. She looked back and it all started with Jeremy. "Trust me to fall for a warlock." She said to no one. "Oh then there was the ghost." She added sarcastically.

* * *

He turned off the engine as he watched his passenger exit the car.

"I'll wait here."  
"Thanks Darryl. For everything."  
"Hey no problem."

She opened the door and heard the staff milling about immediately.

"Sorry were not... Oh hi Prue. What brings you by? I thought Piper was getting married today?"  
"She was. Or is as soon as I find her."  
"I haven't seen her, but you can check the office. I haven't been in there yet."  
"Thanks Ron." Prue said as she made her way down the hall to Pipers office.

Prue paused outside the door and could hear her younger sister crying. And she knew then that whatever happened she was going to fix this.

"Piper honey." Prue said gently as she opened the door and saw Piper sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. "Oh sweetie." She said as she sat down and wrapped her arms around Piper, letting her know she was there when she was ready to talk.

"It's not fair Prue. Every time we get close to someone it all goes to pieces. And now this."  
"Oh Piper I'm sooo sorry. This is my fault."  
"Yes, it is." Piper agreed. Though Prue didn't expect her to disagree. "But it wasn't just you. It was your powers that ruined it. It's this whole witch thing that ruined it. I just want to marry the man I love and live a normal life. Is that to much to ask?"  
"No it's not. It's a perfectly normal request for anyone; Anyone but the Halliwell women. Piper you can't let our heritage stand between you and Leo. You two have gone through so much to get to this point. But Piper you also have to realize that all our family has had this same struggle. And if you let him go now you are giving in to them and every one else that doesn't want this to happen. I mean can you imagine all the demons down there, not to mention the Source, if you two were to have kids? Think about what a half Whitelighter and half Charmed One would do to their _'lets ruin the world party._' You two were meant to be together. I saw that the first time I saw you as a couple. And even when you and Phoebe were fighting over him. I knew who would win that fight. I could see it in both of your eyes." Prue told her sister as she held on to her, holding her close.

Piper listened to her big sister talking. She knew what Prue was trying to say. It was meant to be.

"I'm really sorry that it had to be me that ruined all of this for you."  
"Yeah well if it wasn't you it would have been something else. That's the thing Prue. I just wanted one day with no magic in my life. I just wanted to be Piper Halliwell, middle sister to Prue and Phoebe Halliwell."  
"First of all you are not _JUST _Piper Halliwell, or _JUST_ our middle sister. You are special in your own way and in the way you deal with things. Now the no magic part. You will always have magic in your life Piper. Be it supernatural magic or just the love that you and Leo have together, because you two share something that I could only dream of."

Piper leaned back against Prue, "You'll find it one day."  
"I lost my chance the day Andy died Piper. Your chance is waiting at the Manor for you right now. Hoping that you will see that this is meant to be no matter what evil or wonky powers throws at any of us." Prue said. "Piper let me ask you something, that I already know that answer to."  
"What?"  
"Do you love Leo?"  
"That's a stupid question you know I do."  
"And you want to be with him for the rest of your life and any life that come after that right?"  
"Yes." Piper said knowing where her sister was going."  
"Then be with him Piper. Marry the man that you are meant to. Don't lose out on your chance at happiness like I did. It only comes around once and your time is here now. Reach out and grab it."

Piper sat a bit longer as her sisters' words sank in. She knew Prue was right, but inside she wasn't even sure what to think anymore.

"Thank you. You're right. We do belong together and to be damned with the rest of them." Piper said as she sat up and looked at Prue, "How did you get to be so good at this big sister thing?"  
"Years of practice." Prue smiled as Piper reached around and pulled Prue into a hug.

"Now come on before Leo decides that I've gone off and joined a convent." Piper said as she got up and started for the door pulling Prue after her.

Prue watched as Piper got back her spark. "Hey Piper." She called out as she stepped up beside her taking her arm in hers. "I love you."  
Piper squeezed her arm in hers, "Love you more."


	4. Demon That Came in From the Cold

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Its not much just thought it was something missing at the end of the episode when Cole never made it to P3 for Phoebes graduation**

* * *

Both Prue and Piper watched helplessly as Phoebe walked up the steps to the Manor. Her head hung slightly down and the mascara lines on her face gave evidence of the tears she had shed during the night.

Piper looked over at Prue though neither one saying a word, before they both followed Phoebe up the steps and inside.

Prue closed the door behind them as they both heard the door closing upstairs.

"Now what?"  
"We leave her for a bit." Prue answered as she went up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

Piper looked at Leo for any kind of guidance.

"I don't know Piper, but Prue is right. Cole has been at the demon game to long to get caught so easily. Maybe he just found it harder to get away then he planned."  
"Maybe." Piper wasn't sure to believe Leo or not. But deep inside she knew something had gone terribly wrong with Cole's plan. She just hoped it wasn't to the point where they turned him back and the next time they saw him was to kill them.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed looking down at the picture in her hands, her and Cole down at the water. She remembered asking an elderly couple to take a few pictures for them. She remembered the smile that played on their faces as the gentleman took the camera from her hand and started snapping off photos. The one she had saved was when Cole had lifted her up in his arms and was running through the water. The end result was the two of them sitting in the water laughing so hard.

_"Cole no, put me down!" Phoebes laughs echoed across the waters. The slight breeze giving to the waves that lapped gently along the shoreline.  
"Oh Phoebe it won't be that bad." He said as he scooped her up in his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his neck tight.  
"This is Prue's sweatshirt, she'll kill us both!" Phoebe tried anything now to get him to put her down as he took another step in the water. Though it was her sisters' sweatshirt.  
"Nope sorry. You're going in." he laughed but as he pried her arms from around his neck and went to toss her in, she ended up getting one last grip on his shirt and she pulled him after her. _

They sat there laughing as the older couple approached the edge of the water.

"You two ok?" the lady asked as she smiled to them.  
"Oh yeah great. Though my boyfriend is going to get vanquished by my oldest sister, but its all good." Phoebe laughed as they pulled themselves from the water and wrapped the blanket they had around themselves.

The gentleman handed Cole the camera, "Hang on to that one Mr." He smiled up at Cole and gave him slight wink.  
Cole looked down at Phoebe in his arms, "I will."

Phoebe turned her head up and looked up as Cole was looking down. She felt the gentle hand on her arm, "Same for you missy. Don't let this one go."

Phoebe looked at the older woman in front of her. "I won't thank you for taking the pictures for us."  
"You're welcome deary. You remind us of ourseves when we were your age." 

"Cole where are you?" she didn't even bother to brush away the tear that was running down her face. But she melted in the arms that she felt around her body drawing her into a loving embrace.  
"He'll come back sweetie."  
"How do you know? What if they found out what he had done? What if they turn him back?"

Prue pulled Phoebe close as she eased herself and her sister onto the bed, "Because this is Cole. He'll find away to get back to you. He loves you to much to let anything get in his way now."  
"I hope so. I'm scared Prue. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Prue ran her hand over the top of her sister head as she tried to lull her to sleep.

Out of pure instinct Phoebe found herself curled up and giving into the gentle rubbing motion Prue had on her back. "Don't let me go." She said as she snuggled up to her older sister.  
"I won't. Now go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up sweetie. And then tomorrow we can look for him."

"I love him so much."  
"I know." Prue didn't know what else to say. So she just held her sister letting her know that for now she was there for her.


	5. PreWitched

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

**

They reached the top of the stairs, and as Phoebe turned to enter her room she felt the hand on her arm pulling her across the hall.

"Um Prue?" she questioned her sister as she pulled her into her own room.

Sitting on the bed Prue looked at her baby sister, "You ok?" she wanted to talk to Phoebe about something but right now she noticed that something was on her sisters mind  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Liar. Phoebe I've known you your entire life and I know when something is up." Prue looked at her little sister. Reading the emotions behind her eyes.  
"It's just." She paused a minute as she got up and walked towards Prue's window. "Him killing that girl. It's so senseless."

Prue got up and stood in behind Phoebe wrapping her arms around her sisters' body, drawing her close. "I know and that is something that we will never get used to. Demons kill for their own joy of the death. Its that that separates us from them."  
"I know it's just hard sometimes. All of it. Sometimes I think maybe Piper was right after everything with Aunt Gail."

Prue stood in silence giving Phoebe a reassuring hug, "We can't change who we are honey, and losing innocents will never be easy. But for every demon we vanquish we get that much closer to saving more girls like her."

Phoebe didn't say anything; she just leaned her head back and rested it on Prue's shoulder.

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked as she looked out the window. "About us, and Piper moving out. Think you can handle me as your only roommate?"  
"Well this is something that Piper and Leo need to do. We may not like or agree with it but its their choice. Us…well I think we'll be ok. It isn't like when she went to Hawaii, she'll be like 15 minutes away. Besides I think we have both grown enough not to kill each other."

The quiet knock on the door brought them both from their thoughts, "Guys can I talk to you a minute?" Piper eased herself into Prue's room. "Look I've been thinking and Leo supports me. I..It just doesn't feel right. When Phoebe came back home and then we discovered our heritage. Its like we got a second chance at being sisters. And I don't think we are ready to test that yet."  
"Sooo?" Prue looked at Piper hoping she was going to say what Prue was hoping for.  
"Can you guys help us move our stuff back in?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue then launched herself at Piper, "YAY!!!"

"Well I guess that's a yes." Prue laughed as she too joined the group hug.  
"Well Leo will be happy someone is going to help him move all that stuff. Come on." Piper started out of the room followed by her sisters

But before Phoebe could get a full step from Prue's room she felt the hand take her and stop her, "Prue?"  
"I was just thinking before and now it makes even more sense." Prue started. "They may be moving back here now but for how long?"  
"I'm listening." She would do anything to get Piper and Leo to stay. The last three years had been amazing and she wasn't ready to let that go yet. Let go of the bond they finally found.

"Well what if Piper and I switched rooms?"  
"Still listening."  
"My room was Mums. Big enough for two people to share and live in. Yours and Pipers don't really have that luxury. Not to mention that we have three people now sharing that bathroom."  
"Augh don't remind me." Phoebe recollection of walking in on Piper and Leo in the shower still fresh in her mind.  
"Well if I switch, then they have their own room. And bathroom. It's like a small apartment. A place for just them."  
"Not to mention I can move all my stuff out of that bathroom and into….Ours?"  
"Oh what you following me. I finally get you to get your crap out of my bathroom only to have to deal with in another one."

Phoebe leaned forward and embraced Prue, "Its only cause I wove you soooo much I want everything of mine near you."

Prue held her arms around her, "Lucky for me then. So what you say? Help me move my stuff down the hall?"  
"If it will keep Piper here then, YES!" Phoebe settled a bit more comfortable in Prue's arms; "I just hope I don't have a nightmare anytime soon."  
"Why?" Prue looked at her sister questionably, she couldn't remember the last time Phoebe had a nightmare. "You been having nightmares?"  
"No, it's just that I am on autopilot when it comes to that. I get up and walk across the hall to you. I don't want to walk in on Piper and Leo….you know."

Prue had to laugh, "Yeah we might want to get them to lock their door the next few months till we adjust your autopilot then." She placed her arm over Phoebes shoulders as the two of them started towards the stairs. "Now we just need to tell Piper she has to move out again."

Phoebe smiled as they made their way down the stairs. They were still together and to her nothing else mattered.

Prue saw the smile on Phoebes face and knew what she was thinking. She couldn't believe herself at times how much they had all grown together. But for now they would still be together. Until the next sister got married. She knew eventually that one of them and maybe sooner or later two would leave the Manor. But for now, they were together. Being the sisters they should have been all these years before growing up.


	6. Exit Stradegy

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**February 4, 2005**

**Exit Strategy

* * *

**

Phoebe leaned against Prue as they made their way back to Prue's vehicle from the mausoleum, but her mind was thinking of her true love. Where was he? It had been weeks now and still no word. "Prue he's not coming back is he?"

Prue looked down at the tear streaked face beside her, "Sure he is Phoebs. You have to hold on to that. He loves you too much to let it all go now. Like I said, he'll find a way to put some twist on it and get away from them."  
"I hope so."

---

The drive home was made in silence as Prue every now and then cast a glance over to her baby sister. Her heart broke as she saw her normally free spirited sister looking forlorn out the passenger window. Reaching over she took Phoebes hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze, giving her the support she needed then.

Pulling in the driveway, Prue noticed Phoebe making no effort to move or get out of the vehicle. Getting out herself she made her way to the passenger side and popped open the door.

"Come on sweetie."  
"Prue I need to go back. We said we would meet there."  
"Phoebe you can't sleep out there. He'll know to find you here, with us. Now come on." Prue took hold of Phoebe's hands and pulled her from the vehicle gently.

Wrapping her arm around Phoebe's waist, they made their way inside the Manor.

The whole way up the steps and into the Manor Phoebe rested her head on Prue's shoulder. It was the only place she felt any comfort the last few days: Safe in the arms of her sisters. Whenever one of them was sitting on the couch she would snuggle up with them, feeling a part of the only love she had left.

Weariness was starting to take hold of her body as she sat on the edge of her bed. Kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her coat she felt numb. Inside of her was breaking and there was nothing she could do about it.

Prue felt helpless as she watched Phoebe nearly breakdown. She went over to her sisters dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. "Come on Phoebs put these on, they'll be more comfortable sleeping in then your jeans."

Phoebe barely moved as she took the pants from her sister. But it was that little effort that Prue helped Phoebe get out of her jeans and into the sweats.

Settling her sister down, she pulled the covers over her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll be right back honey."

Prue quickly made her way to her own room and changed out of her own jeans before going back to Phoebes room. The quiet sobs were all that she heard as she pulled back the covers and crawled in behind Phoebe, wrapping her arms around her distraught and worried sister.

Phoebe didn't even move as she felt Prue's presence behind her and let her sister love help get her through one more night. The tears of pain running down her face, as she wondered if she would ever see him again. But she held on to a small amount of hope that he would find his way back to her. And she held on to this only with the love of her sisters.

"Is this how it was with Andy? The feeling of your heart ripped out?" Phoebe asked quietly through her tears.  
"Oh sweetie, Cole is coming back. There is a difference when Andy died. When I saw him there I knew he was gone. With you it's the unknown. But he will be back Phoebs he loves you too much to let you go now. He has fought to hard to win that love. Including fighting me."

How many nights had she repeated the same actions? Heard her baby sister crying in the night and making her way quietly across the hall to give comfort. How many nights had she wished and prayed herself for Cole to return, so none of them would have to worry? So Phoebe wouldn't have to worry? How many _mor_e nights would she continue to comfort her lost sister until he came back, or until they knew for sure what had happened?

She knew she wouldn't sleep that night. Only getting a glimpse of rest, as she held on to her treasure. A treasure that was broken beyond repair, until her love was returned to her.


	7. Exit Stradegy  What Now?

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Ok yeah i know I already did one for this but I was looking for how Phoebe felt at the end..though not sure if i got it.. so here is my randition..

* * *

**

She stood in shock and could feel her body go numb. How had it come to this? How did everything so good and right go so bad that fast?

She felt her legs moving but didn't care where she was going. Everything in her life was over. The one person she loved more then anything was gone. Turned back to his ways of evil.

Prue watched helplessly as Phoebe slowly walked from the attic. For the first time in her life she didn't know how to help her sister. Looking down at Piper, and a just coming to, Leo she turned back again as Phoebe walked out the door and around the corner for the stairs.

"Leave her for now Prue." It was like Piper could read her sisters mind. As much as she wanted to run after her baby sister herself, she knew Phoebe needed some time alone. Piper turned back to Leo, "you ok?"  
"Yeah, good thing I'm already dead."  
"Yeah well, if you were again ,Cole would be next."

--- ----

She wasn't even sure how she managed to get to her room. She had closed the door behind her and sank to the floor. She was mad. Mad at herself for not doing something sooner, mad at Cole for not fighting for their love harder, mad at evil for taking everything she loved away from her. Her Mother, Grams and now this: The final straw.

Had he ever loved her? That was the new question in her mind. Was it all just a ploy to get to the book, to get to the amulets? Prue was right all this time. Evil never changed, it just was. No matter how hard he tried, he would always be evil.

But she knew he loved her. She loved him with everything she had. She had never felt anything that intense before. Sure she loved her sisters, but this was deeper. She knew it was right. Even Prue felt it.

She pushed herself up again feeling the anger once again rising inside her. But it was more focused now, more concentrated. She made her way to her closet and changed before leaving her room and making her way to the basement. She had heard her sisters talking in the living room but her mind was focused on one thing. And as soon as she reached the last step she let out a primitive cry and slammed her foot into slam man.

Blow after blow she rained down on the unsuspecting man. Hit after hit she cried out for the anger to the man who had betrayed her, no, thier love. Until finally she succumbed to something deep inside; the broken heart over it all.

She still loved him. And she had to get past that. She just didn't know how. She buckled her knees and kneeled on the floor bent over with her head on the rug in the middle of the floor, as she cried from the pain in her heart.

--- ----

Prue sat on the couch with the ice pack on her head, "She stopped."  
"I know."  
"Do you think?" Prue wasn't sure any more. Cole had betrayed that one thing that was keeping him human. And in doing so had hurt Phoebe so bad she didn't know what to do to help her sister.  
"I don't know. How's your head?"  
"Hurts." But Prue wasn't focusing on that. Phoebe was the one she was worried about. She got up off the sofa and took Pipers hand in hers. Pulling her to her feet she guided the two of them to the kitchen and started down the stairs to the basement.

Seeing their baby sister crying on the floor, the perspiration fresh over her body, broke their own hearts at her pain.

Prue guided Phoebe up and into her arms letting her sister cry into her chest as she ran her hand over her back.

Between the two of them they were able to get their inconsolable sister back upstairs to her room.

Getting her under the covers each sister took a place on either side.

She had curled herself out of instinct against Prue and held onto Pipers hand over her body.

"Why?" was the only soft word spoken. A word neither sister knew the answer too.  
"Get some sleep Phoebs we're right here." Prue almost cooed down to her as she ran her hand over her sister head easing her into a fitful sleep.

Prue and Piper shared a looked with each other as Phoebe drifted off, her exhaustion and tears finally giving way to the rest she needed.

They both knew that it would be a long time for their sister to get over her true love. But they vowed they would both help her through it, and to move on with her life.


	8. The Good, The Bad and The Cursed

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Wow now here's something new: Di writing a **new** MS fic lol. I actually had this on paper years ago (amazing what sitting as a shuttle bus driver for the hotel will get the mind thinking on hehe and that alone should tell you how long ago I wrote this. as I left that job a year ago this coming Feb.. Sooo.. Summer.. 2007) but that was as far as it got. And never finished either. But in doing some clean up today I found it and thought.. hey why not finish it…so here it is…

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Dec 30/08

Missing Scene from 'The Good, The Bad and The Cursed'

~~~ ~~~~

Eat drink and be merry. This is what they did for over two hours. Celebrating the new life two would soon start together.

Every now and then Prue would cast a glance to catch Phoebe laughing with Cole. Her memory of what had happened in the alternate plain still fresh on her mind. Cole had helped her make things right, but in the end his true nature came out. As she had come in at the end of the fight, she had seen him vanquish the cowboy. That aside, she knew her sister and she was always one to find the good in people. Both her sisters did

Piper leaned towards her sister, "You ok?" she asked quietly.  
"Hmm? Yeah I'm good." Prue replied as she reached over and gave Piper a hug" I still can't believe my little sister is getting married before me."  
"Yeah well, you're just picky." Piper gave Prue a smile before she followed her sisters' gaze. "She's ok you know."  
" I know. I just…"  
"Worry? I know." She laughed at Prue as she started up and stared to clear off the dishes.

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Phoebe and Cole had got up from the table not long after Piper and Prue had and started towards the foyer.

Cole found himself lost in a feeling he thought as a demon he would never know or feel. And he found it in a witch. One he was sworn to destroy. One of three he had heard about all his life. Powerful witches destined to destroy everything he knew. And now like her he fought for good.

"I should go."  
"Stay." Phoebe locked eyes with the man she loved.  
"I'd love to but I can't. I'll be back…soon." He placed his lips to hers taking in any love he could at that moment. "I love you."  
"You too." She could almost feel the shimmer, as he left her standing at the front entrance of the old Victorian, alone.

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Prue watched in silence as Phoebe and Cole kissed and he then shimmered away.

She felt the arm drape around her shoulder and she leaned into the love that was there as she looked up and met her fathers gaze.

"Thank you for protecting her. For saving her."  
"Always will." She replied though not leaving her place against him, as she watched Phoebe standing there now alone.

Victor looked across the room to see his baby girl, "She loves him you know."  
"I know. Doesn't mean I'll stop to worry." She replied as she turned her attention back to Phoebe. "Thanks for being her with her"  
"Always my little girls; no matter what." He placed a kiss on the top of her head before picking up some plates and started back for the kitchen

Prue took a deep breath and walked from the dining room to the foyer. Wrapping both her arms around her youngest sisters' waist from behind, she then rested her chin on Phoebes shoulder, at the same time drawing her sister close. "You ok?"

Phoebe hesitated to answer, as she leaned into her sisters' love, " Yeah. Thank you."  
"Just doing my job. Protecting you." Prue answered though not moving or letting her sister go.  
"And you do it well." Phoebe said as she gave her sister a weak smile.

They stood there a moment before Prue once again broke the silence; "I was so scared of losing you. Everytime Sutter struck Bo. Everytime I saw the pain on Bo's face. When I heard him scream,when I took that bullet out of him with my power. I saw and heard you. I knew it was you that would feel that same pain."

Phoebe didn't say anything as she tightened her own arms around the ones around her waist.

"And I knew in order to break the curse I had to let Sutter capture Bo and nearly kill him. Knowing it would kill you too." She closed her eyes to the memory of the pain she knew her sister had gone through. "Cole tried to tell me it would cost you your life. He was so determined to save you. At any cost."  
"He loves me." Phoebe said not moving.  
"I know... Now."

Phoebe twisted in her sisters' arms and looked into the ice blue eyes that looked back at her. "I love you. And I can never repay what you did for me."

Prue held a finger to her sisters' lips, "Don't. I promised Mum a long time ago I would watch out and protect you and Piper. I did and I always will." She pulled Phoebe into a hug as she placed a kiss on the side of her sisters head, "I love you Phoebe."  
"I love you too Prue." she replied as she nestled into the crock of her sisters neck, taking in a love that was always there and always would be, no matter what.

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Well I do hope you enjoyed that lil tale. Something I say, I wrote back in the summer of 2007, sitting waiting for tourist to take the shuttle back to the hotel. Hehe. Guess I have something to be thankful for at the Accent Inn.

Happy New Year too all.

Stay Charmed

Di 


End file.
